


then came kipo

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Character Study, Drabble, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Healing from trauma, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After being betrayed by the pack she had once thought of as family, Wolf had closed everything off, deciding to never make friends ever again in her life. If she never trusted another person, she would never be hurt by anyone else like that.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 40





	then came kipo

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: friend

After being betrayed by the pack she had once thought of as family, Wolf had closed everything off, deciding to never make friends ever again in her life. If she never trusted another person, she would never be hurt by anyone else like that. Sure, on the surface she could be hurt by anyone, but that was _ physical _ .

_ Nothing _ had hurt so bad in her entire life as when her so called family had revealed they had never really cared for her, but just raised her as a fun little prey thing, an extra challenge to kill for the  _ real  _ kids.

She was devastated and never wanted to feel so lost, alone and scared ever again, for as long as she lived.

That was why she was a loner, it wasn’t a very fun life, but on the surface you sacrificed fun and friendship for survival, and that had been her plan. Live out her life alone, without being hurt by another person.

Then she met Kipo.

First she had just been an annoying menace that she wanted to get rid off, to go on with her life, but then she had began to feel  _ attached _ to her and all her feelings had gone haywire, screaming that this was just the thing she shouldn’t be doing.

If she got attached, she would only be hurt again, especially since Kipo wanted to go back to her burrow. She would once again be left alone.

And when Wolf had found out Kipo was part mute, she had felt betrayed and ran, her old wolf family in the back of her mind.

But, thankfully she had thought it through, they reunited.

Sure, Kipo’s new burrow was destroyed too, and they ended up having to go through tons of new adventures, traveling Las Vistas, figuring out how to turn Kipo into a mega jaguar, having fun around the campfire with her, Benson, Dave and Mandu.

And now, they had the biggest challenge ever in front of them, to stop the humans from turning the mutes back into animals and to truly bring peace.

For a person that had once hated mute, she was happy that Kipo had shown her to not judge a book by its cover. And she was happy to be able to call the burrow girl and half mute her best friend.

Yes, a life with friendship is a happy life.


End file.
